Saving Henry
by Creole Wonder
Summary: Gwen is an agent for the cia's alternate history division. Her mission, to save Henry VIII, will she survive? M for language and possible content. This story is very much AU, I'm using the cast from the Tudors as a visual.
1. Prologue

AN: So I've decided to change the fic around a little. Adding this prologue to the story to make a little more sense of why Gwen works for the agency. Bret is her husband; he is on his way to the battle of Hastings, 1066 to record some battle facts.

Prologue

2024AD- Time Chambers tunnel, Tuesday, December 17th

"Bret, I swear you'll be back in time for your anniversary. "said Jax

"You do know that if I miss it, Gwen will kill Me." said Bret

"She'll shoot you with your own gun in front of me. I don't want that woman mad at me, especially when she is pregnant." said Jax

"I'll blame it all on you. Just do me a favor, keep an eye on her while I'm gone." said Brek

"Sure. I'll watch over her." said Jax

**Bret went off to the time chamber, that was the last time that anyone saw him alive.**

**Three days later...**

"Jax, come quick, Bret's signal went off he's returning" said Linda

**Jackson reaches the chamber just to see Bret step out, an arrow through his chest.**

"I'll go to Gwen" said Jax

**Bret was buried a week later.**


	2. Gwen's Asssignment

2026 AD- 6am, Thursday, May 14- Bureau of Alternative History, Langley, VA

"**Gwen. It's a simple mission, I swear." said Jack **_as Gwen stormed into his office_

"**Bullshit! You want me to go to the court of that psycho! There was nothing simple about Henry; he was fucking bat shit crazy. Send me anywhere but there. I'll never make it out alive." said Gwen, **_her green eyes flashing_

"**You're not going alone G. I'm sending Trace with you. You're going to be his widowed sister. All you have to do is help the man through his infection. Get close to him, save him from going insane." said Jack,**_ standing up from his desk to his full height of 6'4 _

"**Fuck you Jackson! First off, it's bad enough that you're sending me, you want to send Trace the whore to a time when women were traded for power. Henry will have his head before the 1****st**** week is out. Secondly, playing on me being a widow is low, even for the bureau. Why me? I've just come back from leave. You've never sent me into something this big. I only observe, I have never altered since I started here three years ago." said Gwen **

"**It's why they chose you both. Trace can and will flirt his way through the rankings of the court, and you, my dear Guinevere can bond with Henry while his heart is broken over Jane. Heal his leg wound, once that is done just come home." said Jack**

"**Zeus' balls! You want me to become that close to him. Are you insane? Even if I became that close to him, how am I supposed to fix his leg? He will only trust a man to do it."said Gwen**

"**You'll become his companion, for lack of a better term. Get him drunk, fix his leg, get him back to his old self so he will never grow fat and crazy from the infection" said Trace as he walked into the office.**

"**Good of you to show up. Late as usual. Use your Jedi mind trick on someone else. I was a history major in college, remember. The Tudor reign was my dissertation, you asshole. That's why I was chosen, to be his damned mistress! No reason to lie, truthfully, I make the better choice, I know all about the time period the mannerisms, dress, all the courtly bs. But still, send Trace alone, He's a doctor!" said Gwen**

"**They also want a sample of Henry's DNA. There, that's the rest of the assignment." said Jack, shaking his head**

"**How much DNA are we talking about? You do realize that if im caught taking his hair they could charge me with witchcraft then im screwed." said Gwen**

"**Hence why you'll be using the internal trackers. We'll pull you out at the first sign of danger." said Jack**

**"Gwen, nothings going to go wrong this time. I swear."said Trace,**_ placing his hand on her shoulder._

**"Was that the same this you said to my husband? This is a suicide mission. "said Gwen**

**"I'll take the samples, we just need you there to get him to trust us. He has a weakness for women and you know it. You did you dissertation on his family."said Trace** _tugging on her red ponytail, like he used to do when they were kids_

**"You're an asshat, you know that right? Okay, I'll do it on one condition. I get the full works as far as wardrobe is concerned. I want a decent backstory. If I'm going to become his companion, I have to be close enough to an equal as possible. Make me a dowager duchess. Trace is going to court to find a bride, all that jazz. So when do we leave?"asked Gwen**

**AN: Okay. I've added a little more to this chapter. I'll try my best to get another posted by the end of this week. If you need a visual aid for Trace, picture Vin Diesel in Babylon AD.**


End file.
